Troff
| affiliation = Phoenix Pirates | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = Keiji Hirai | Funi eva = Tyler Walker }} Troff is a member of the Phoenix Pirates. Appearance Troff is a tall man of average weight, bald and with an oval face. He wears brown pants held up by a black belt with some studs and the top of a green overalls with yellow buckles. He also wears two metal plates round shoulders. On each of the two forearms there is the tattoo of two purple horizontal lines. Personality Like his fellow Phoenix Pirates, Troff has a strong bond with his friends. He strongly believes that Puzzle will become the next pirate king and was shocked by Vigaro's death. He is a very proud man since he fought hard to recover his Jolly Roger from the hands of the Accino Family. Abilities and Powers He is probably a good fighter, because his crew went into the New World. However, when they entered into the second half of the Grand Line, they met opponents much stronger than them. He is not at the same level of the Accino Family either, but, with the help of his crew, he succeeded in defeating a herd of Domo penguins. Combining his strength with his friends, he prevented their ship to be taken away by other Domo penguins. Weapons Troff fights with a sword. History Past In the past, Troff and his crew journeyed the New World. There, they were attacked and defeated by another pirate ship, leaving Vigaro dead and Puzzle injured; so they returned to the first half of the Grand Line. The Phoenix Pirates arrived at Hyokaido, where their Jolly Roger was stolen by the Accino Family. Troff and the others pretended that Puzzle was dead, so the bounty hunters did not call the Marines. However, the family forced them to work for them, leading other crews to them. Ice Hunter Arc During their journey, the Straw Hat Pirates met the Phoenix Pirates, who pretended to be fishermen robbed by pirates. Chopper treated their wounds, and Luffy invited them to eat aboard the Thousand Sunny. During the meal, the Phoenix Pirates gave their saviours a barrel of wine filled with a drug to make them sleep. When night fell, Troff and the rest of the Phoenix Pirates prepared to take possession of their ship and use it to attack Lovely Land; but Sanji, Franky and Robin had only pretended to fall asleep and confronted them. Stansen ordered the crew to stand down and allow themselves to be captured. In the morning, Luffy decides to tow them to Hyokaido anyway. During the journey, the two ships separated, leaving Luffy and Chopper on the Phoenix Pirates' ship. Troff and the others told them their real story, and expressed a desire to return to the New World. However, Puzzle, who had found the strength to get out of bed, disagreed, saying that he would not risk the lives of his comrades. Suddenly, Brindo appeared in front of the Phoenix Pirates, mocking them for their weakness and for betraying the Accino Family. Troff and the rest of the crew stayed silent, but Luffy attacked Brindo. Although Luffy fell into the water, Troff and the crew helped him out. After Campacino joined the fight in order to call Brindo back to Lovely Land; Luffy, Chopper and Jiro started the counter-attack and headed to the base of the bounty hunters. Troff and the rest of the crew refused to help, but were astonished when Puzzle forced himself out of bed and lead them into battle. As they arrived, Troff and the crew were surrounded by a bunch of Domo penguins. They struggled to fight them until Puzzle scattered them with his chain, inspiring them to fight properly. After defeating many penguins, Troff and the crew realized that more penguins were attempting to steal their ship; gathering everyone together, they hauled on a rope and stopped the penguins. They noticed that the Thousand Sunny was about to be abducted, but before they could reach it Franky arrived and stopped the penguins himself. After all the members of the Accino Family were defeated, and the Jolly Rogers were recovered, Troff and the rest of the Phoenix Pirates returned to their ship and set sail for the New World alongside the Straw Hat Pirates. However, the two ships were intercepted by Campacino, intent on avenging his father. Puzzle ordered his men to attack, and Troff and the crew rushed to battle happily. References Site Navigation ca:Troff fr:Troff it:Torofu Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Phoenix Pirates